In JP-A-2004-134950, a technology for synthesizing a raw image, which is produced according to a computer graphics, with an image picked up by a camera is disclosed.
In general, when a user performs camera imaging, a person who is a subject may close his/her eyes at a shutter release timing or may harden his/her facial expression. The pickup image may not be preferable. In particular, when a group photograph is taken, the pickup image may often be such that some of persons who are subjects close their eyes.
In order to image a person with a soft expression in consideration of blinks or a change in expression, an imaging device side may presumably perform, for example, smile detection or blink detection on the person who is a subject. This is such that the imaging device side analyzes a facial image represented by image data fetched in a monitor state preceding a shutter release timing, and extends control so that the shutter will be released the instant the person smiles, or such that the imaging device extends control for fear the shutter may be released while the person blinks or anyway closes his/her eyes. According to this technology, no problem presumably occurs as long as there is only one subject or person. However, when a group photograph is taken of numerous people, an event that the shutter is not released immediately may take place.
In addition, since a person or an entity other than an intended person or entity that is a subject may be imaged, a satisfaction level with an image may be lowered. An image may be partly too dark or too bright because of the relationship of a light and a dark caused by sunshine or lighting.
As mentioned above, normally, when imaging is performed, the resultant image is often unsatisfactory to an imaging person. The present invention is intended to make it possible to readily produce a pickup image whose satisfaction level is high.